Yugi's Camping Trip!
by Half-Breed Ghost
Summary: What would happen if you put the YGO cast in the great outdoors for a week? TOTAL CHAOS! RR FINALLY UPDATED!
1. HERE WE GO! but where to?

Disclaimer: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of the other name brand stuff in this story. AnimaeGurl: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! My 1st fic! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO happy! Yugi: What's it about? AnimaeGurl: You'll see. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ *6am in Domino Town* Yugi: Are all the bags packed? Joey: Check. Tristan: *snore* Tea: *yawn* Why do we have to leave SOOOOOOOO early Yugi? Yugi: So we can get a good spot! Joey: *yawn* But at 6 o' clock? Yugi: Yup! ^____^ Tea: #_# Must.sleep. Tristan: *snore* Mommy, get me my bunny pajamas.*snore* All *but Tristan*: O___O Yugi: Well, let's go!  
  
*they drive off* /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ AnimaeGurl: Well, how was that? Yugi: Great! But ummm. AnimaeGurl: What? Yugi: Where are we going? AnimaeGurl: That's a surprise! Oh! And I won't write ANY more chappies till I get 15 reviews! So pleeeeeeeeeease R+R!  
  
Yours Truly, AnimaeGurl ^_* 


	2. HI BAKURA!

Disclaimer: She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
AnimaeGurl: Hello! I'm sorry about the first chapter. I didn't get the format right. Here's the next chappie! ^_^ Yay! I got reviews!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Yami: *driving* Yugi, how do you drive this car?  
  
Yugi: Don't ask me! I don't have a learner's permit yet!  
  
Yami: What's a "Learner's Permit"?  
  
Yugi: It's a. . .YAMI! LOOK OUT FOR THAT-  
  
Yami: What? AHHHH! *the car crashes into a, ummm, a tree!*  
  
Yugi: Now you've done it! This isn't even my car!  
  
Yami: Umm. . . it isn't? O.O  
  
Yugi: No! It's grandpa's car! @_@ I am SO dead!  
  
Joey: Darn! Now we'll have to walk!  
  
Tea: -_-U It's not like any of us knew how to drive. . .  
  
Tristan: *snore*  
  
Joey: O___O He's STILL asleep?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Tea: Looks like it.  
  
Yugi: Just carry him. *he gathers his bags out of the trunk* Well, if we start walking now we'll get there by. . . umm. . . we'll get there by. . . uhh. . . what was I talking about?  
  
Yami: -_-U Whenever we're going to get to wherever we were going.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah! We'll probably get there by Saturday!  
  
Yami: Today's Tuesday, right?  
  
Yugi: Yup!  
  
Yami: O.O; Please spare my aching feet. . .  
  
Joey; I can't walk that far with Tristan "Lead weight" Taylor on my back!  
  
Yugi: Don't worry! He'll wake up soon, I'm sure of it!  
  
Joey: He'd better. . .  
  
Tea: Well then, let's start walking!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
*that night, in the middle of a woods*  
  
Yami: How much farther Yugi? My feet are KILLING me!  
  
Yugi: Well, we have about umm, 1600 miles ahead of us.  
  
All (but Tristan): *groan*  
  
Tristan: *snore (A/N: Tristan never woke up, so Joey ended up dragging him)* Mommy. . . please pop in my Tellitubbies tape. . .  
  
Yugi: He uhh. . . watches. . .*cough* TELLITUBBIES?! That show is for three year olds!  
  
Joey: Yeah, It's one of those little kid habits he never broke. -_- ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Bakura: *pops out from nowhere. . .cool!* Hello! ^__^  
  
Joey: AHHHH! SWAMP MONSTER! @_@ *faints*  
  
Yugi: Where'd YOU come from Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I saw your grandpa's car on the side of the road. When there was nothing there, I followed you're footprints!  
  
Tea: Nifty.  
  
Joey: X_X swamp monster. . .  
  
Tea: Can we roast marshmallows?  
  
Yugi: Umm. . .sure, if we packed any.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()  
  
AnimaeGurl: How was THAT chappie?  
  
Yugi: I didn't know Tristan likes Tellitubbies.  
  
AnimaeGurl: There's a lot you don't know about him.  
  
Tristan: I DO NOT LIKE TELLITUBBIES!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()  
  
How was that one? I know I told all of you that I wouldn't write any more till I got 15 reviews, but I don't want to disappoint my readers! Okay! The Yu-Gi-Oh! cast is in need of marshmallows, so the FIRST reviewer to give them marshmallows will be in the next chappie! So. . .R+R while the space is open! ^_^  
  
~~**AnimaeGurl**~~ 


	3. MARSHMALLOW DISASTER! this is the beging...

Disclaimer: AnimaeGurl don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but she owns the story. . .I'm so bored.  
  
AnimaeGurl: Then why don't you get a different job!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. . .like what?  
  
AnimaeGurl: How about a telemarketer?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know. . .aren't they very much hated?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Nah! They just SAY that so that you will make more calls!  
  
Disclaimer: All right! I'll be a telemarketer! ^_^ (A/N: I have one gullible Disclaimer! ^___^)  
  
AnimaeGurl: Go you! *Disclaimer leaves* YEEES!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
AnimaeGurl: I just got that Disclaimer off our backs!  
  
Yugi: YAY! High five! *They share a high five. Duuuuh*  
  
AnimaeGurl: Chappie time!  
  
Yugi: YAY! ^______^ *Does happy dance*  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&  
  
Bakura: Have you found the marshmallows, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
Tea: I'm hungry!  
  
*Park rangers Jenna aka Kitty and ummm. . .sorry but I forget your name! Don't be mad, I forget a lot of thing like. . .uhh. . .what was I talking about again? Oh yeah! And umm. . .I'll call you Mystery Reviewer! Like I was saying, they step through the bushes, holding one big huge bag of marshmallows and a BIG box of Marshmallow Peeps.*  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: You need some help?  
  
Mystery Reviewer: Yeah, we heard someone scream "Swamp Monster".  
  
Tea: That would be him. *points to a currently unconscious Joey*  
  
Joey: X_X . . .swamp monster. . .  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: O.o  
  
Mystery Reviewer: -_- Pop through the bushes again, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Umm, yes.  
  
Yami: YAY! MARSHMALLOWS! ^_______^ *does happy dance*  
  
Yugi: O.o Yami, you're scaring me.  
  
Yami: Heheh, sorry.  
  
Joey: *wakes up* Do I smell marshmallows?  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: Man you have a strong nose! They're still in the unopened bag!  
  
Tristan: *snore* Mommy. . .can I finish playing with Mr. Wiggles before I go to bed?. . .*snore*  
  
Yugi: O.o Who's "Mr. Wiggles"?  
  
Joey: Tristan's stuffed walrus.  
  
Yami: o____O That boy has problems.  
  
Mystery Reviewer: I agree.  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: Who are you?  
  
Yugi: Umm, Yugi Motou?  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: The famous duelist?! Follow us!  
  
$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
*At the ranger's station*  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: You can stay here!  
  
Tea: Can we roast marshmallows?  
  
Mystery Reviewer: Sure! Just do it outside.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Yami: So let me get this straight, you can roast these things over a fire and make them all melty-like?  
  
Yugi: That's about it.  
  
Yami: Cool! AHHH! MINE'S ON FIRE!  
  
Yugi: So? Blow it out.  
  
Yami: *in his strange attempt to blow out the burning marshmallow, a piece of it lands in his hair, so his hair catches on fire* AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Yugi: -_-U ~How did he become Pharaoh?~ (A/N: the ~~'s are for when someone is thinking) *he throws a bucket of water on his freaked out yami and Yami calms down*  
  
Yami: Thanks Yugi. *There is minimal damage to Yami's hair, which is odd considering how long it was on fire*  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: Is everything okay out here?  
  
Yami: Fine!  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: Oh good, because we're going to a mini mart to pick up some food, want anything?  
  
Yugi: No thanks!  
  
Jenna aka Kitty: All right! *She and Mystery Reviewer leave for the mini mart*  
  
*back inside*  
  
Yami Bakura: *watches in amazement how his hikari put a marshmallow peep in the microwave and it got bigger, then shrunk*  
  
Bakura: See how easy it is?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes. . .can I try?  
  
Bakura: Well- *before he can say anything, his overactive and sugar high yami puts a bunch of peeps in the microwave, punches all the buttons, and watches HIS peeps get bigger and bigger, and blow up. The force from the blast opens the microwave door, and marshmallow gets all over the place*  
  
Bakura: *who is now sticky and white and covered in sticky white goodness!* Now you've really done it.  
  
Yami Bakura: O.o oops. . .  
  
&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, how was that one?  
  
Yugi: Great!  
  
Bakura: Where are you getting all this info on Tristan?  
  
AnimaeGurl: I have his super-secret and not-to-be-seen journal! ^_^  
  
Tristan: GIVE THAT BACK!!!  
  
=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=  
  
*hey. . .I made a bamboo pole! ^_^*  
  
Well, I hope you all like this chappie! Now I need these few things: A radioactive and rabid squirrel, (trust me, you'll find out later) a specially designed Yami Bakura cage, and some peanuts! OH! And I need a pizza. I'm hungry. And more than one of each item is okay, especially the squirrels. I need a lot of those. And the cast and I would like some presents! Give us some or Yugi's gonna cry. See ya in the next chappie!  
  
~~**AnimaeGurl**~~ 


	4. FAN ATTACK!

Author's Note: I just want to say I'm sorry for taking SO long in updating this fic! Things have gotten VERY busy lately. I went on vacation, I had to volunteer at the library, I had to babysit and school started. . . I was VERY busy. So. . .in conclusion. . .I'M SORRRRRRY! T_T  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
AnimaeGurl: . . .Who's gonna do the disclaimer Yugi?  
  
Yugi: You got me.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm baaAAAAAAAAAaaack!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! O.O  
  
AnimaeGurl: ACK! O.o What happened to being a telemarketer?  
  
Disclaimer: It wasn't any fun. People kept hanging up on me and saying, "Not interested"  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, you can't come back here.  
  
Disclaimer: Why not?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Cuz. . .uhh. . .we got a uhh. . .new disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: You did? Who?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Uhhh. . . *points to one of the squirrels* him.  
  
Disclaimer: You replaced me with a SQUIRREL?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Not JUST a squirrel, a radioactive AND rabid squirrel!  
  
Disclaimer: P Phooey. I'm STILL out of a job.  
  
AnimaeGurl: Well, I'll have the reviewers cast votes on different jobs you have the skills for!  
  
Disclaimer: Weeeeeell, OK! ^^  
  
AnimaeGurl: Okay reviewers! You can cast a vote on the job that YOU think would be best for the Disclaimer! Your choices are:  
  
a social worker  
  
a garbage man  
  
someone who cleans up after the elephants in a circus  
  
or  
  
D) Seto Kiaba's personal slave  
  
Disclaimer: I PERSONALLY RESENT CHOICES C AND D!  
  
AnimaeGurl: I don't think anyone cares.  
  
Disclaimer: T_T  
  
AnimaeGurl: Okay! Cast your vote(s) now!  
  
Yugi: Can we start the chappie now?  
  
AnimaeGurl: Okay!  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank ALL of you for waiting so patiently about me uploading this chappie, so I put in a REALLY pointless one (a chappie, that is) into the story. It's just one giant fan attack (NOW do you know why I asked for the squirrels AND the Yami Bakura cage? You'll find out about the peanuts and pizza later)  
  
\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\  
  
Yugi: We're almost there!  
  
Yami: Are we?  
  
Joey: It HAS been THREE days since we left the rangers' station.  
  
Tristan: *FINALLY awake* You mean "kicked out of" the rangers' station.  
  
Bakura: Yeah, and it's my yami's fault.  
  
Yami Bakura: What?!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, your fault.  
  
Yami: It didn't help any when you banished the marshmallow Peeps to the Shadow realm.  
  
Yami Bakura: Well, they were creeping me out!  
  
Yugi: You could've just ASKED someone to get rid of them for you.  
  
Yami Bakura: *obviously embarrassed* Yes. . .well. . .  
  
Tea: My feet are KILLING me!  
  
Yugi: Yeah, mine too. Maybe we should sit down.  
  
*At that moment, something crashes down on Yami Bakura and traps him inside a cage. |A/N: Te he! This is one of the 1,000's of Yami Bakura cages I have! ^_^|*  
  
Yami Bakura: AHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!?!?!?!  
  
Crazed Yami Bakura Fans: AHHHHHHH! WE GOT HIM! WE GOT YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!!! ^_________________________^ *all of them are hugging the Yami Bakura cage |A/N: Uhhhhhhh. . .disturbing, ain't it?|*  
  
Yugi: Let's get outta here!!!  
  
*At THAT moment, a bunch of radioactive and rabid squirrels corner Yugi, Yami, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea against some trees and rocks*  
  
Crazed Yugi Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! WE GOT YUGI!!!!! ^_______________________________^ HE'S SO. . .CHIBIIIIIIIIII! *all pile on top of him, giving him big, crazed Yugi fan hugs! ^_^*  
  
Crazed Tea Fans: *all guys* IT'S TEA! SHE'S SOOOOOOOO HOT! *this is disturbing too. . .MAJORLY*  
  
Tea: *yawns*  
  
Tea Fan #1: AHHHHHH! HER VOICE IS SOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!!!  
  
Tea: O.o  
  
Bakura: *happily signing autographs*  
  
Bakura fan #440958402670967298: SING A SONG FOR US YOU LITTLE BISHONEN!  
  
Bakura: *singing Brad Paisley's "Celebrity"* When you're a Celeeeeeebrity it's adios reaaaaaaaaaality. . .  
  
Bakura Fan #64975432146785472179: I LOVE YOU BAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crazed Yami Bakura Fans: SING US A SONG!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ummmmm. . .okay. . .*begins to sing "The Baby Seals Song"* Way up north where the air is cold!  
  
Crazed Yami Bakura Fans: *being his echo* WAY UP NORTH WHERE THE AIR IS COLD! ^___^  
  
Yami Bakura: People up there ain't got no gold!  
  
Crazed Yami Bakura Fans: PEOPLE UP THERE AIN'T GOT NO GOLD! ^___^  
  
Yami Bakura: The only way to make a livin'. . .  
  
Crazed Yami Bakura Fans: THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE A LIVIN'. . . ^___^  
  
Yami Bakura: Is killin the baby seals!  
  
Crazed Yami Bakura Fans: IS KILLIN THE. . .EWWWWWW!  
  
Yami Bakura Fan #64974242: THE POOR THINGS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ^________^ YAY! I am loved!  
  
Joey Fan #6497213109457213043572130143579513: (A/N: If you can guess MY Joey fan #, then YOU get a YGO plushie of your choosing! BUT! You MUST be the FIRST one to guess correctly!) I LOVE YOU JOEY!!!!!  
  
Joey fan #6497541345679465432219772434217679: NO, I LOVE HIM!  
  
Joey Fan #6497213109457213043572130143579513: NO, I LOVE HIM! *they get in a big cat fight over who loves him more*  
  
Joey: O_______o  
  
Joey Fan #1: Technically, I love him the most `cuz I started this fan club. You two love him equally. Now. . .share him.  
  
Joey fan #6497541345679465432219772434217679: OK. . .  
  
Joey Fan #6497213109457213043572130143579513: Sure.  
  
/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
*Back with our. . .erm. . .LOVELY cast |excluding KIABA!|*  
  
Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAaaAAaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
AnimaeGurl: *laughing as she watches the Disclaimer being chased by the squirrels* Good squirrels! *tosses them each a peanut*  
  
Joey: *munching on pizza* Could we have gotten something BESIDES ham and pineapple?  
  
Tristan: Hey! There are some of us who happen to like that combo, thank you very much.  
  
Tea: Disgusting.  
  
Tristan: Yes, you are.  
  
Kiaba: *dueling with himself in some strange attempt to keep himself amused* HAH! I win using my Blue Eyes White Dragon! *talking to himself* No, I win you idiot! *other half. . .* NO! I DO!!  
  
AnimaeGurl: Hmmmmm, what to do, what to do. . . OH! I know! Can all of you WONDERFUL reviewers give us goodies like board games and such? PLEEEEEEEEEASE? *gets big Bambi eyes*  
  
Kiaba: Yeah, before I puke.  
  
AnimaeGurl: Shut up or I'll make you eat the ham and pineapple pizza!  
  
Tristan: Too late! It's all gone!  
  
AnimaeGurl: Ohhhhh. . .then I'll make you eat the anchovy and black olive pizza!  
  
Kiaba: *shutting up*  
  
AnimaeGurl: *munching on the extra, extra, EXTRA cheesy pizza |A/N: my favorite!|*  
  
Yugi: *fell asleep*  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Thanks for reading! The REAL chap.4 will be the next one! (Waaaaaaaaaaaaait. . .that would make it chap.5 wouldn't it? I'M SO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!) And can we have some board games and other things to do? Thanks!  
  
~~**AnimaeGurl**~~ 


End file.
